Thank you, Sister
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Scootaloo was in total shock. How could this pony be dead? She was her friend, her idol, and most importantly, her sister. How could she be gone in the blink of an eye? One-shot!


**A/N- First one-shot! This is a short little thing that I worked up! Just taking a break from The True Princess, as well. Enjoy!**

**Thank You, Sister**

It was a perfect day to rain. Wind blew, making leaves fall all around the ponies who were gathered by a single tree. Even though rain slapped their faces, any pony could still tell that they were all crying. Mud squished underneath their hooves but no one complained; not even Rarity. This day was a day for mourning as ponies everywhere from Ponyville and a few other places to come to this funeral.

Several ponies were gathered closer to the casket they were about to lower to the ground than others. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Their heads were all lowered as the cried and prayed for their best friend; Rainbow Dash.

Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Spitfire, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Cheese Sandwich, Big Mac, Cheerilee, Trixie, Soarin, Spike, and Tank were all there as well. Even the two rulers of Equestria stood there as well.

Celestia raised her head as she spoke, for it was her duty to say a few words when she attended funerals. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our wonderful friend, Rainbow Dash. She's left us at such a young age and I'm so sorry that she's left us." She raised her eyes toward the dark sky. "She had and still holds the Element of loyalty." She looked at the remaining mane six. "I know you five would like to say a few words."

The first one who spoke was surprisingly Fluttershy. The shy mare stood in front of all the other ponies as she spoke, with tears streaming down her face. "Well, I was closer to Rainbow Dash then any of our other friends and I'm… going to miss her terribly." She started to sob. "I don't know why she had to leave us so soon! I'm going to miss her so much! I love you, Rainbow Dash!" Her bunny, Angel, patted her side in comfort just as Twilight came next.

"I'm going to miss Rainbow Dash, too. She was such a loyal and brave friend. Now I don't know who I'll turn to when I'm scared. I'm just so happy that she had fulfilled her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. But I'm sad at the same time since… well, that was where her accident happened. I'm just going to miss her so, so, so much!"

Rarity stepped next to her friend and gave her a hug before saying a speech herself. "Rainbow and I may have been complete opposites but I still love her. She's amazing, funny, and one of the best friends I have. I wish she didn't have to leave us so early but… she's gone to a better place now. So, goodbye, my friend."

Pinkie Pie, for once, wasn't bouncing. She was walking slowly next to Rarity as she spoke. "Uh, Rainbow Dash is my best friend. I love her more than sweets. But maybe that's because she is so sweet. I'll miss her more than I miss the cake that I eat on night then wake up wanting it again. You can replace cake but you can't replace a best friend. I love you Rainbow."

Last but not least was Applejack. She looked sadder then all of them combined. "Rainbow Dash and I competed in everything. We may have said some bad things to each other but we never did mean any of it. I love Rainbow Dash more than anything in the world and I will miss her terribly. Goodbye, Rainbow."

That was when Celestia and Luna both used their magic together to lower the casket in the ground then covered it with dirt then put the tomb stone on it that read;

_Here lies Rainbow Dash. A loyal friend forever and always._

One by one all the ponies started leaving until finally no pony was left. Except for one pony that was coming up. An orange Pegasus with a short purple mane and long purple tail. Her cutie mark was a butterfly with lightning all around it. It was Scootaloo.

The mare sat in front of them tomb stone where Rainbow Dash was buried and stared with a lowered head.

Rainbow Dash's death still shocked her more than anything. Rainbow had finally made it to the Wonderboltz and had been a member for three years. But, a terrible crash had happened with Rainbow, making her crash to the ground, and get trampled on by the Wonderboltz who were going to fast that they couldn't stop. Scootaloo still remembered staring at her mangled and ripped up body. The last thing that Rainbow had said to Scootaloo, who had only been a Wonderbolt for one year, was. "Never stop chasing your dreams, kid. Even when you think you've hit your dream, there's always another one out there that you've gotta find."

Tears started falling from Scootaloo's eyes as she stared at the stupid stone. This would never be the mare that taught her everything. She was the best friend and sister she could ask for; also the best family member.

Scootaloo was an orphan but Rainbow Dash had treated her like a true sister. If it wasn't for Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo wouldn't have been able to fly, or overcome her fears, or would have gotten her cutie mark, or made it into the Wonderboltz, or do almost anything she could do now.

Scootaloo shook her head. She still couldn't face the fact that the only pony she dared called family was gone. She wasn't ready to say good bye; she would never be able to say goodbye. She could never forget the night when she had earned her cutie mark…

_Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were both standing on a lonely cloud one night, the wind blowing in their face making their mane and tail sway. "Are you ready?" Rainbow asked her apprentice. Scootaloo started bouncing. "Yes! I was born ready!" Tonight, Scootaloo was going to try something that she had never done before. She was going to use the same technique Rainbow uses to make her sonic rain boom but Scootaloo couldn't do that. She was going to see what she could do._

"_GO, SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow yowled. Scootaloo took off up into the air, a stream of orange and purple flowing behind her. She went up until it was hard for her to breath. She caught a glimpse of Rainbow staring up at her proudly. That was when she shot herself back down. _

_When the ground was getting closer, Scootaloo let herself go up just as several bolts of lightning crackled underneath her. Gasping, she realized that lightning was surrounding her and going whichever direction she would go. _

"_YEAH! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Rainbow screamed with enthusiasm. Scootaloo started laughing so hard until she landed back on the cloud. "Rainbow, that was amazing! Did you see it?!" _

_Rainbow winked. "I was actually looking at your cutie mark!" Scootaloo stuck out her tongue. "That's stupid. You know I don't have..my…CUTIE MARK!" She shouted happily when she saw the butterfly with lightning all around it. _

_Rainbow hugged Scootaloo. "You're as awesome as me, ya know that?"_

Scootaloo's thoughts vanished. Thunder roared in the distance while lightning crackled. Scootaloo sighed sadly as she stared at the cold, hard tomb stone. As she stared harder, she thought she saw Rainbow Dash staring back at her. She gasped just as Rainbow's rose-red eyes met her purple ones. Rainbow walked forward a little then hugged Scootaloo. Scootaloo hugged her back. "Why did you have to go, Rainbow?" She sobbed.

Rainbow shook her head. Scootaloo realized that she couldn't talk. But she didn't care; at least she could she her idol one last time. Rainbow pressed her muzzle to Scootaloo's and stared deep into her eyes. It seemed like she had whispered in Scootaloo's ear.

'_It's time to be your own idol.'_

A harsh wind blew making Rainbow's picture swirl away into nothing. "Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yowled. "Come back! I want you as my idol not myself!" But Rainbow was gone, leaving Scootaloo alone with her thoughts.

Everything that Rainbow had taught her stuck out in her mind like the day she got her cutie mark. Like the time when Rainbow and her had gone camping with Applebloom and Applejack, and Rarity and Sweetie Bell. That was when Rainbow had said she'd take her under her wing and teach her everything. Or the time when the Wonderboltz had come to Ponyville and they told her and Rainbow that they were amazing in the air. Then when Rainbow had been accepted into the Wonderboltz, she'd told Scootaloo that she was next. And then when Scootaloo had been accepted, the two were almost like a double team. But the best moments she had with Rainbow Dash, was when they were just relaxing on the clouds and talking about the little things.

Now Rainbow Dash and her would never have those moments again. "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo whispered then turned around and was about to walk back, but the sound of somepony whimpering made her stop.

Spinning around, she saw a small filly. Her fur was a light, light, light purple and blue, her mane and tail was an icy blue, and there was a purple bow in her hair. The thing that stood out the most about her was all the dirt and cuts on her. Her mane and tail were matted and dirty, too. Her small wings were out but the one on the right looked damaged. Scootaloo walked slowly toward her. "Uh, hi. Don't worry," She said when she saw the little Pegasus cower slightly. "I won't hurt you."

Scootaloo put an orange wing around the filly, smiling when she saw her close her eyes. Scootaloo brought her close to her leg and watched as the filly snuggled it close. "Hello?" Scootaloo called out. But no one answered. She looked back down at the filly. Clearly this little pony had been in the woods for some time now. "Do you have a name?" Scootaloo asked, looking back down. The filly had fallen asleep. Scootaloo smiled softly to herself then put the filly on her back and used her wings as an umbrella.

Turning her head, she stared at the sleeping filly. "I think I'll call you… Silver Storm," Scootaloo decided. She wondered if this little filly already had a name, but she didn't think so.

"Why don't we get you home, Silver Storm?" Scootaloo started to turn away from the grave as she said, "I'm your big sister now. My name's Scootaloo." Scootaloo turned her head to look at Rainbow's grave and her ears pricked.

"Did you want me to find her, Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked. After a moment of no reply, Scootaloo sighed and started walking the way home until a soft voice seemed to whisper to her.

"_Treat Silver Storm with the same love and respect I treated you then she will treat you with the same love and respect you treated me with." _

Scootaloo gasped softly then turned back to look at the grave. But no pony was there. Scootaloo craned her neck down to see Silver Storm on her back. She was breathed softly, her breath tickling Scootaloo's back. She smiled then turned around so she was facing the grave.

"Thank you, sister. I promise I will take care of Silver Storm like my little sister." Scootaloo turned tail and walked away, back into Ponyville. Meanwhile, back at the grave, Rainbow Dash's figure appeared. She smiled as she watched Scootaloo, with Silver Storm on her back, walk back to her home. Now that Scootaloo had a little sister of her own, she wouldn't let Rainbow's death weigh her down as much. Rainbow sighed and smiled, happy now. Of course she would still miss Scootaloo but she would also be grateful that Scootaloo wouldn't think of her as much.

Rainbow Dash's figure vanished completely. That was when the rain subsided and the thunder and lightning calmed down. And as the clouds parted, a small rainbow could be seen.

**A/N- Before anyone asks, Silver Storm is my oc! This is one character that I would not like anyone to take but only because the name belongs to one of my own horses and the design isn't even mine! It's my best friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account. So, please don't take this one. Thank you and as always R/R please**


End file.
